Death Spirits
The '''Death Spirits '''are the secondary antagonists of the feature film, ''The Nature Dragon. ''They are a race of hellish, bat-like creatures that capable of causing any living thing to die. The Death Hound is their leader and rests under the mountains of Night Valley and only comes up when their master's plan is foiled. They serve as the archenemies of the Olympian Gods as they've went to war against each other in the past. Background The Death Spirits originally served as the pets to the Greek God, Hades and residents of the Underworld. They were in charge with punishing evil and selfish people by inflicting them with a virus that will kill them in approximately two days. Unfortunately, the spirits began to use their magic to kill random people and in the most gruesome way as possible. Hades met up with the Olympian Gods about this problem and they suggested that Hades should banish the spirits from the Underworld as they were selfishly abusing their powers. The killing sprees stopped and the spirits supposedly left the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest. Centuries later, the werewolf leader, Wolfgang was determined to usurp the royal family and claim the throne. His usurpation was successful and began to take up residence in Blacktail's castle. Shortly after becoming king, Wolfgang encountered the death spirits and was amazed by their powerful magic and hired them as his henchmen. The death spirits assisted Wolfgang with killing magical creatures that broke the anti-magical creatures law. Powers and Abilities * '''Bat Physiology: '''The Death Spirits take on the appearance of a bat. * '''Death magic: '''Death spirits can utilizes powerful spells which can cause any living things to die; either instantly or eventually. * '''Combustion Inducement: '''The Death Spirits can increase the kinetics of atoms and molecules causes them to ignite. They're capable of setting fires that can't be put out by water. Appearances The Nature Dragon The Death Spirits are seen inside the castle after the werewolves failed to capture Hugo. He orders a sparrow to spy on Hugo and one of the spirits asks when they'll be able to eat a person's soul and Wolfgang replied soon. The following day, Wolfang holds a meeting with the mayor and his assistant. He learns that if a new creature has entered the forest and planning to reside there, they must battle one of the king's most powerful warriors. Wolfgang sees this an opportunity to do away with his new enemy and the death spirits will celebrate by feasting on Hugo's soul. Unfortunately, this fails prompting Wolfgang to capture and kill Hugo himself. His first few attempts fail but Wolfgang manages to capture and imprison King Theron, Queen Sadie, Alison, Clara, Blizzard and Ryder who will be eventually killed by the death spirits when Wolfgang executes the Nature Spirit. Wolfgang finally catches up to Hugo, sedates him and throws off of the jungle and to his presumed death. Wolfgang takes Plumette and the others to Night Valley to be imprisoned and personally executed in his own gruesome way. The death spirits arrange a bonfire in order to celebrate their success in their eventual termination of the Dragon Summit royal family. However, Hugo (now a dragon) comes to the valley where he frees Plumette and the others and make an escape to the forest to expose the truth to Wolfgang's rise to power to the Woodlanders. As Hugo, Plumette and the others leaves the prison tower, they are confronted by the death spirits who tries to annihilate the escaped prisoners. Fortunately, they manage to defeat the spirits with help from the fairies who are able to vanquish their death spells and escape the valley. Wolfgang discovers this and tells the Death spirits to stay in the valley, forcing him to take matters into his own hands. Wolfgang battles Hugo in the castle but ends up being destroyed by Hugo's spell. The spirits learns about this and are angered at Hugo for killing their master. They call upon the Death Hound and fly over to the forest to destroy it and have all of the Woodlanders' souls sucked, killing them all. They set fire all over the forest, forcing all of the Woodlanders to evacuate to the forest in Michigan. Once the forest was cleared, Hugo and the gang prepares to leave only to see that a Death Hound has entered the kingdom and will destroy all life on Earth. Hugo, Marty, Cameron and the others stay behind to fight the Death Hound. He proves to be a powerful monster, which leads Hugo to stab the hound in his heart with a diamond sword which turns into a diamond statue and explodes. The shards of diamond hits each of the spirits, turning them all into diamond statues and falls into Wolfwood River. The Nature Dragon 2 In Hugo's nightmare, he fears that the kingdom of Dragon's Zest will be put in danger. One of his worst fears is the Death spirits as they nearly killed him and his family. The Nature Dragon: The Series Because of bloodthristy natures, the death spirits are often referenced as one of the most dangerous monsters that have ever existed on the planet. Category:Characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Bats Category:Spirits Category:Monsters Category:Characters who fly Category:Villains Category:Greek characters Category:Animated characters Category:Creatures Category:Greek Mythology Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Deceased characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Immortal Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks